Ribbon cabling is now in widespread use and many proposals have been made for equipping terminals of such cabling with separable connectors. If the cabling is housed in shielded jacketing, it is desirable that the separable connector have effective shielding provisions for the portion of the cabling embraced thereby. Various U. S. patents disclose cable coupling connectors having different expedients intended to provide such shielding capabilities, including Kelly U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,430; Shaeffer U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,145; Scott U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,608; Marcos U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,536,053 and 4,540,224; and Worth U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,458. Kelly, Schaeffer and Marcos U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,224, propose different conductive shoe devices insertable into cable jacketing to provide a grounding contact between the jacket shield and some part of a metallic connector housing. In general and by typical prior art the connectors are structurally complex and time consuming to assemble. Some require cutting away or tailoring the protective sheath or jacket for the cable shielding. None have provision for utilizing jacketing equipped with a separable seam providing access to the cabling.